Who Are You, Really?
by Millenium Snow
Summary: "I can't believe the band SCARLET is going to come to our school!" "Me neither!" "It's sad that Mikan can't go." The concert was about to start when they got there. Smoke burst out on stage as figures walked out. "Is everyone ready to par-ty!" The set cleared and they saw three guys and a girl. She had long flowing curled brunette hair with a radiant smile on her face. "Mi...kan?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So this is my very first fanfic, and I hope you'll like it! Please don't flame me. My feelings will get hurt. A lot (T_T). I do want some constructive criticism though, so please do feel welcome to tell me my errors.**

**So the students are now in high school and they somehow still have the same teachers. I don't know any other teacher than the old guys so… yeah. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters (Did I do it right? Just copied what everybody else was doing XD)**

* * *

"Hey! Did you hear? The band SCARLET was booked by the school! Something about getting a record breaking mid-term average."

"Wait SCARLET?! As in the band with Miki, Akira, Haru, and Ryou? Their music is the best! Are we actually going to see them?"

"Yeah! We are so lucky we go to such a rich school. Since it's live, we'll actually get to see their faces. Even my daddy couldn't get me a ticket to their concert!"

"If their voices are so hot, I wonder what they look like. We'll finally know their appearance since they don't allow photos or videos during concerts. I've only heard the rumors, but the two leads are supposedly dating each other!"

Hotaru Imai sat on her desk, overhearing the conversation between the Natsume-Ruka fan club (it was weird to think that it still existed, even after all these years). Even with her stoic expression on, you could see the excitement in her eyes if you looked closely. 'I can't wait! Why can't tonight come sooner... Maybe I should invent on a time machine device...'

No one could deny the fact that this band was the best of the best. Once the classroom heard the skipping of the most cheery person in the world, they braced themselves. If they were this excited, she must be... Well no word could describe it. Maybe ecstatic times... A thousand? Before the class could think of a word, the door burst open, and in came the bubbly girl they knew so well.

"Morning everyone! Hey Hotaru! Um... Did you get the math homework last night? I tried doing it but I fell asleep! Please let me copy! Jinno is going to kill me if I don't hand it in today. You've got to help me! I'll do anyth-"

The class was bewildered until a voice shouted out.

"Don't you know the band SCARLET is coming to our school? As in SCARLET, the band that's practically impossible to book and never show their faces unless live?! Are you NOT excited at all?!" Even Hotaru had a bewildered expression on her face, which was not something you see every day.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know. I'm excited. You?" Mikan asked with a smile. A SMILE. That was all. No crazy freaking out or fangirling like the rest were. Her classmates just stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"Aren't you going to like, scream or something?" Permy asked.

"No… Do you want me to?" Mikan replied, confused.

"Well… Obviously not, but… Why aren't you? Is it because you… don't like their music?!"

"No! I think their music absolutely fine, don't get me wron-"

"FINE?! How could you... Ugh! Never mind, I give up. A klutz like you most likely doesn't even understand their talent."

"Oh… Okay then… So Hotaru, about that math homework I didn't get number…"

Mikan kept going on and on, pretty much not getting the whole thing. Just when she was about done, Narumi came in with his… outfit (if you could even call it one). It was even crazier than usual, so you could see that the concert affected him as well.

"Hello my beautiful students! …And Natsume (who grunted at this). I have an announcement to make! The band SCARLET will be performing here live tonight at school, so go shopping for some new outfits! Well, have free period everyone while I go prepare my ensemble for tonight!" And with that, Narumi skipped (yes, skipped) out of the doors and into the hallways.

* * *

After free period was over (where the students talked even more about the concert), it was math with Jinno next. He walked in the classroom, looking as tidy and stern as ever. And extra annoyed for all the noise in the halls, where the cause was yet again, the concert. The classroom, with its ear piercing loudness was the last straw.

"Everyone be quiet, NOW! I want last night's assignments on your desks, pronto!"

Everyone took out their homework immediately, except Mikan. Instead, she raised her hand.

"Sensei, I didn't finish mine. I promise I'll bring it in by tomor-"

"Again, Sakura? This is the last straw! No concert for you. Instead, I'll be expecting you in detention in the office for the next week."

The class was shocked. Not at Mikan missing her homework (yet again) or that she would be getting detention (which has always happened multiple times), but because she wasn't allowed to go. This was one of the rarest chances you'd ever get in your entire life time. And she couldn't go. Even Hotaru started feeling guilty for not letting he copy the homework (which was mostly because Mikan didn't do it, but she was just being herself).

"Ehhh?! Detention for the whole week! You've got to be kidding, Sensei!"

"No complaints! Say another word and it'll be two!"

"H-Hai…"

Now something was seriously wrong. Not a single world about the concert yet again. Only a crestfallen face, which was only because of the detention she got.

The period eventually ended, and the teens packed up. Everyone gathered around and started making their groups. Soon they started discussing afterschool plans to go look for new outfits in central town. The girls consisted of Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Sumire/Permy, and Misaki, who was one of their seniors. The boys had Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme, Youichi (**A/N:** Let's just make him in high school too, kay?), and the two other seniors, Tsubasa and Tono. Natsume took a little... Intense 'persuading', but came peacefully-if you count glaring and a string of curses peaceful.

* * *

After they were done buying clothes in central town, everyone went to their respective dorms to go get changed. It was summertime, so most of the girls just wore a pair of short-shorts and tanks with lots of colorful patterns and designs. Some of the boys wore jeans while some wore shorts with tees not as flashy as the girls' (**A/N:** I know it sucks. I couldn't describe then individually. I don't know how to describe clothes. I have no fashion sense =.= Sorry.). They all met up afterwards outside of the dorm buildings. Anna and Nonoko thought of recording the concert to show Mikan, but Sumire reminded them that they weren't allowed to. The video camera would get confiscated the second you walked in.

Once they got back to the school, they thought they would visit Mikan first to check on her, but she wasn't in the office or the classroom. She was missing and they had to find her-after the concert. They did search for awhile but they had about five minutes to run to the outdoor stage.

After they went through the entrance and past the security (where they were out of breathe because they had ran there), they found their seats. Coincidently, they were all seated right next to each other. Suddenly, smoke burst onto the stage and a loud voice boomed over the speakers.

"Is everyone ready to par-ty!"

The voices dragged the last syllable for a long few seconds as the smoke cleared. Standing in the middle of the stage was three guys. One had red hair, another had blue, and the last had black. There was one more person on stage, though. It was a girl with long, flowing curled brunette hair and a radiant smile. The screams of the crowd were deafening, but the group seated together still heard someone from their group whisper.

"Mi...kan?"

* * *

**Mwahahaha, a cliffhanger! I'm so evil, aren't I :3 I know my story sucks but don't say it to my face T.T I have really bad self-esteem issues... Well please Review! I'll update if I get like 5 :D If you don't review, I'll hunt you down. Haha, no I won't xD But really! Please do. I know where you live. Yes, I'm talking to you person, who is reading this right now. Watching you. I see you on your electronic device. Reading this. If you review, It'll make my day! Or I might update when I feel like it~ **


	2. The Concert

**Okay… So I may have lied when I said I was going to update once I get five reviews… I thought it would take like a whole month or something… Not that I'm complaining! I'm freaking ecstatic :D Is that the right word? Whateva. Lemme think of another excuse… I found a new fanfic obsession with D. Gray Man because I finished the anime not too long ago and I fin the current chapters that are released right now (It's on hiatus! I'm like raging right now!) Last one was that I was too busy playing the Nexon game, Mabinogi (If any of you people play, you should totally add me! :D). That game is like, half of my life. Okay, maybe not half though cause my otaku-ness is way more xD **

**So this time, I'll try and attempt to describe their outfits. Even if the descriptions suck, try to imagine it as awesome as possible, Kay? Okay. I'm gonna put the clothing description first, and it'll be your job to pretend it was actually in the first chapter ^^ Or I could always just edit the old stuff… Nah!**

**Okay last but not least, an excuse for why I might not update a lot after this: School. Homework. Grades. Asian parent (Just a mom, but she is freaking harsh). You get me, right?**

**Warning: This chapter is going to have some language! And I'm not gonna censor it because… I'm badass?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GA or any of its characters, blah blah blah **

* * *

The girl on stage was wearing denim shorts and a tight black tank, decorated with small white floral designs and diamond studs. Her brunette hair flowed down in elegant curls while her eyes were shining in an upbeat look. Not much make-up was applied to her face, giving her a more natural look. Only the slightest bit of mascara, eye shadow, and pink lip gloss on her cupids' bow shaped lips.

The guy standing to her right wore a pair of ripped black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Around his neck was a black scarf that complimented his messy -on purpose, of course- mop of ruby colored hair. There were also white highlights that stood out on his head. His eyes were amber colored with a confident look and an arrogant smirk adorned his face.

The other guy standing left to her had dark sapphire tresses and indigo eyes. He also wore black skinny jeans and a plaid button up t-shirt (with the two first unbuttoned) colored royal blue. A loose black tie was situated on the collar. On top of his head was a black colored fedora.

The last person up on stage was on the 2nd guy's right side. His teal colored eyes looked annoyed and tired. His jet black hair was slightly longer than his other male band mates and was tied in a small ponytail just behind his head. He had a black jacket on left unzipped over a white shirt and was wearing a pair of ripped denim jeans. On top of his head was a headset.

"Who's ready to party!" The girl on stage yelled into the microphone as music started to boom off the loud speakers. The guy with the fedora swung his bass guitar over his head and into position and walked to his place behind a microphone. The guitar was black and decorated with flames. Apparently, it had been on his back the whole time.

Red Hair was thrown a microphone from somewhere backstage, then did some sort of a 'Thank You' gesture.

Black jacket went over to where there was a set of drums. He sat in the small stool and picked up a pair of drumsticks.

"One, Two, Three, Four!"

**_"I Gotta Feelin' _"**

**Drummer & Guitarist:**

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night __[x4]__  
_

**Red Hair:**_  
Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up_

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF

**Brunette:_  
_**_I know that we'll have a ball__  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all_

I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control

**Red Hair:_  
_**_Fill up my cup__  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off_

Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof

**Brunette:**

_And then we'll do it again  
_

**Drummer & Guitarist:**_  
Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
Let's live it up  
And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it  
Cause  
I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night __[x2]_

**Red Hair (Drummer & Guitarist):**

_Tonight's the night (Hey!)  
Let's live it up (Let's live it up)  
I got my money (I'm paid)  
Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)_

Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)  
Jump off that sofa (C'mon)  
Let's get get OFF

Fill up my cup (Drank)  
Mozoltov (La' Chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town (paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof

**Brunette:**

_And then we'll do it again  
_

**Drummer & Guitarist:_  
_**_Let's do it, let's do it,__  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
Let's live it up  
And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, do it, do it, do it  
_

**Red Hair:**_  
Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock)_

Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top (top,top,top,top)

Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop)

Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock)

Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday

Get get get get get with us  
You know what we say  
Party every day  
Pa pa pa Party every day

**Brunette:_  
_**_And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo)__  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

**All:**_  
Ooooooo hooooo _

The sounds of the screaming fans were near deafening as the last few notes of the song faded out.

"How's everyone doin' tonight?" Her reply was mixed screams of 'Awesome', 'Lovin' it', and etcetera.

"That was just one of our new singles! It'll be released on CD soon, so everyone buy it, kay?"

"Of course!"

"Anything for you!"

"I'm going to introduce my band mates slash besties! The depressed emo dude on the drums Ryou-Stop glaring at me! The fashion freak/fedora dude that plays the guitar is Haru. The narcissistic bastard next to me that is also a vocalist is Akira. Lastly, I'm Miki! I do also do vocals! I hope you guys enjoy the rest of concert!" And that cued the start of the next song.

**"_Feel this Moment"_**

**Akira:**

_Ask for money, and get advice  
Ask for advice, get money twice  
I'm from the dirty but that chico nice  
Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life  
_

**Miki:_  
_**_One day while my light is glowing__  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
__I just wanna feel this moment_**_  
_**

**Akira:**_  
Mr Worldwide  
Christina Aguilera  
Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica_

(I just wanna feel this moment)

_[Beat break]_

Feel this moment...

Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo  
Long ways from the hard ways  
Filled with "So"'s and "Oh, yeah"'s  
Dade county always, 305 all day  
Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party.  
She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups  
I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up  
Meet and greet, nice to meet ya.

But time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment

**Miki:**_  
One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment_

_[Beat break]_

Come on, feel this moment...

**Akira:**_  
I see the future but live for the moment.  
Make sense, don't it? Ha.  
Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance  
This street is what scoot em  
And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler  
I've lost a lot, and learned a lot  
But I'm still undefeated like Shula  
I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps  
Baby we can travel the world  
And I can give you all you can see_

Time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, dale.

**Miki:_  
_**_One day while my light is glowing__  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment_

_[Beat break]_

Come on, feel this moment...

(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment  
(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment

"And that was 'Feel This Moment'!" The band got back in places after waving. The drum stick cue started again.

**_"Moves Like Jagger"_**

**Akira (Miki):**

_Oh, yeah  
Oh!_

_[Verse 1:]__  
Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave_

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

_[Verse 2:]__  
Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key_

Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)

_[Chorus:]__  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you_

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger

**Miki:_  
_**_You wanna know how to make me smile__  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this_

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

And it goes like this

**Akira (Miki):_  
_**_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)__  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
(Oh, yeah)  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

"Is everyone doing alright so far? I'm going to sing a song I wrote last week!" Miki received a response of cheers.

**_"Hold It Against Me"_**

**Miki:_  
_**_Hey, over there__  
Please, forgive me  
If I'm comin' on too strong  
Hate to stare  
But, you're winnin'  
And they're playin' my favorite song  
So, come here  
A little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear  
Make it clear  
A little question  
__Wanna know just how you feel_**_  
_**

Miki walked over to Akira.

_[Chorus]__  
If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
_

She put her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes for a few seconds.

_[Verse 2]__  
Hey, you might think  
That I'm crazy  
But, you know I'm just your type  
I might be  
A little hazy  
But, you just cannot deny  
There's a spark  
In between us  
When we're dancin' on the floor  
I want more  
Wanna see it  
So, I'm askin' you tonight_

She turned towards the crowd and put her hands over her heart, imitating a beating heart._[Chorus]__  
If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?_

If I said I want your body  
Would you hold it against me?

Yeah  
Uh-huh  
Oh

She put her free hand in the air._[Bridge]__  
Give me somethin' good  
Don't wanna wait  
I want it now  
Pop it like a hood  
And show me how you work it out_

_Alright_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If I said I want your body now_  
_Would you hold it against me_

Akira came up from behind her and hugged her hips.

_[Chorus]__  
If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me? _

As she was singing the last verse, she turned around to meet his stare.

The crowd went absolutely wild. They loved when the duo would 'dance' together.

One small group near the stage was just staring. More like gaping. If that was really Mikan… What happened to her? She's singing on stage with the most popular teen band as a main vocalist. Her voice rocks. She was just doing some sort of dirty dancing with some guy.

Hotaru never could have guessed this. Ruka was just blushing like the innocent kid he was. Natsume was jealous. Youchi never could have predicted the old hag would actually look… pretty. Well, more like gorgeous. Tono was wondering how the heck that the chibi with pigtails was actually his ideal type. Tsubasa was freaking out. Was that really his little kouhai?

Akira leaned forward onto Miki's mike. So close that their cheeks were touching.

"I'm gonna sing one of my favs too, so-"

"You jackass! Use your own damn mike." She elbowed his stomach. No matter how angry she sounded, you could see a look of amusement on her face. Even Akira gave a small smile.

"Jeez, Miki! You didn't have to be so rough to me. Okay, starting over. My turn to sing." He stuck his tongue out at her, and she flicked his forehead. The drummer just sighed loudly into his mic as the guitarist just shook his head. They were just so childish sometimes.

Someone backstage wheeled out a keyboard and stopped in front of Mikan.

They started playing the first opening notes.

**_"Animal"_**

**Akira:**

_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid  
You're never satisfied_

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just  
A cannibal  
And I'm afraid  
I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight

He shook his head, following the lyrics.

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

He placed his free hand over his heart.

_Here we are again_  
_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_  
_It's getting heavy_  
_And I wanna run and hide_  
_I wanna run and hide_

_I do it every time_  
_You're killin' me now_  
_And I won't be denied by you_  
_The animal inside of you_

He scrunched up his face, as if he was in pain.

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

He walked over to where Miki was.

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight  
I won't sleep tonight_

_Here we go again_

_[3x]_

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting?_

He looked into her eyes.

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_[3x]  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

They both turned around, facing the crowd.

"Mine was way better than Miki's, wasn't it? Of course it was. After all, I'm-"

"Shut up, you narcissist! Say another word, and I'll knock you off stage!"

"Sheesh… Well dudes and dudettes, this'll be our last song for the night!"

The other forgotten band members rolled their eyes. The duo always had so many stupid antics.

**"_Scream and Shout"_**

**Miki:**

_Bring the action_

When you hear this in the club  
You're gonna turn the shit up  
You're gonna turn the shit up  
You're gonna turn the shit up  
When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

She pointed to herself.

_See the boys in the club  
They watching us  
They watching us  
They watching us_

Akira started clapping his hands in the air and the audience copied.

Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

**Akira, Haru, Ryou:_  
_**_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out__  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

**Miki:_  
_**_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out__  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

**Ryou:**

_Oh, yeah __[3x]_

(Bring the action)

**Haru:_  
_**_Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control__  
On the bottom we let it go  
Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no  
Hey! Yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor  
Drink it up, and then drink some more  
__Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow_**_  
_**

**Akira:_  
_**_Hey! Yo, rock it out, rockin' now__  
If you know what we talking 'bout  
Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house  
Hey! Yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down  
Here we go, we gon' shake the ground  
__'Cause everywhere that we go we, bring the action_**_  
_**

**Miki:_  
_**_When you hear this in the club__  
You're gonna turn the shit up  
You're gonna turn the shit up  
You're gonna turn the shit up_

When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

You see them girls in the club  
They looking at us  
They looking at us  
They looking at us

Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

**Akira, Haru, Ryou:_  
_**_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out__  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
_

**Miki:**_  
I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

**Ryou:**

_Oh, yeah. __[3x]__  
_

**Haru:_  
_**_It goes on and on and on and on__  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever  
__'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better_**_  
_**

**Akira:**_  
And maybe it goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever_

**Akira, Haru, Ryou:**_  
I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

**Miki:_  
_**_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out__  
And scream, and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

**All:**

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

"That's all for tonight folks! And thanks for coming to the show!" said Akira.

* * *

The janitors were cleaning the whole night, and still weren't done. Ruka was looking out of the windows.

"I feel sorry for them… I should go help them! It's our fault for being so messy! Come on Nats-"

"Shut up. I'm tired, and that's their job. Whad'ya think they're getting paid for, huh?"

"Well okay… But we really should-"

"Morning everybody! Ah, Hotaru! Just the person I was looking for. I need to check my answers or Jinno's gonna kill me. It has to be perfect! Oh, and-"

"Where were you last night?!" Permy shrieked.

"De…tention?"

"Your're the lead singer for SCARLET aren't you! Don't deny it. Is that why you stopped hanging with us after school a few years ago? For what... Band practice?!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_The bell rung as students started to flow out of the classroom doors._

"_Hey Mikan! Were goin' to Central Town today. Wanna come? I hear they have a new Howall-"_

"_Sorry guys! I got in trouble for not doing my homework…again. You're going to have to go without me, kay? Bring me some Howallon when you get back and- Oh crap! I'm late! I mean uh… Have fun!" and she zoomed out the door._

_The group stared at her wondering what she meant by that last statement… Oh well. Probably just Mikan being stupid again._

* * *

"Well uh…Um… I really don't know what you're talking about though! Honestly-"

"Good morning, everyone!" Narumi came waltzing in. "We have a few new students coming today! Come in guys!"

The class was pretty excited. Getting new students was pretty rare, and it was in the middle of the year.

Three guys walked in and the class went silent.

"I'm Ikeda Akira! Be graced with my presence."

"Yoroshiku, my name is Miyamoto Haruto. You can call me Haru."

"Fujita Ryou."

The class stared. Then opened their mouths, and screamed.

"KYAAA! SCARLET'S IN OUR CLASS!"

"Quiet down everybody! Now, your seats are in the back. Mikan, give them a tour lat-"

"Mikan?! Where?" They spotted a girl attempting to hide under her school bag.

"Oi! Miki, What're you doin'?"

Everyone turned to her and waited for her to say something.

"Shit… I'm screwed."

* * *

***Note that when there's a name in the parenthesis, they're singing the stuff… in the parentheses.**

**Okay… I know this chapter may be kind of messed up and stuff. And of course, I have yet another excuse for you, my dear readers. I was listening to Vocaloid. Best explanation ever, right?**

**Disclaimer: I also do not own any of the music lyrics used in this chapter. I copy/pasted off the website, . Don't own the songs either.**

**Songs:**

"**I Gotta Feelin'" by: Black Eyed Peas**

"**Feel This Moment" by: Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera**

"**Moves Like Jagger" by: Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera**

"**Hold it Against Me" by: Britney Spears**

"**Animal" by Neon Trees**

"**Scream and Shout" by: Will. ft. Britney Spears**

**I've never been to any concerts before so I didn't know how many songs they usually sing… I did some research and it said about 19-30. That was a pretty high number so I thought I should do less… I felt so good (At first) because there was like a whole bunch of words, but then I realized it was because of all the lyrics. :P**

**I felt really lazy and tired after this so I didn't really read again and edit... Sorry for all the grammar mistakes!**

**What are you gonna do after you're done reading this? (You must pick one.)**

**A.)Review :D**

**B.)Review xD**

**C.)Follow & Favorite **

**D.)Die :3 (Meaning someone will knock on your door right after you finish reading this and castrate you. They will then divide up your body parts and blast JB's 'Baby' in your ears. I will then come over and feed you to my imaginary bloodhounds~ ****)**

**... JK! But seriously! Please review :D And TYVM for taking the time to read this~**


	3. Love them Fedoras

**Hey people :D I have another chapter for you, which took me a few hours yet it's so short owo One thing I need to emphasize before you go on to reading is that the updates will get pretty slow because school will be starting in a few days. Lots of homework etc. I'll be able to update maybe every few weeks or during holidays and vacation time. **

**Warnings: Some language owo And really bad grammar because I beta-ed it myself :D**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own GA? You've probably never watched/read it then :P**

* * *

Meanwhile in another classroom...

A teacher in her mid twenties walked into the classroom full of teens.

"Morning everybody! Let me remind you that your book reports are due tomorrow and that it has to be at least two pages long. Before you take out your workbook pages assigned from last night, we've got a new student. You can come in now!" She called, turning her head towards the door.

A girl with a reddish-brown pixie cut came strolling in. She had sharp eyes that were a deep purple.

"Ogawa Yuuki. Don't mess with me and I won't mess with you."

Her relentless eyes made her look like an untamed delinquent. The teacher looked at her with a disapproving stare.

"Now Ogawa-san, maybe you shouldn't-" "Where's my seat?" She cut off the teacher with a neutral tone that said nothing she said would make her apologize.

"… In the back row next to the window."

The sensei called on her countless times to come up to the board and fill in answers. Every time she awoke from her mini-nap, the scowl on her face got worse and worse until she started growling. Inhuman animal noises started coming out of her mouth.

"Can you just give me all the damn questions at once?! I think it's pretty obvious you're not going to catch me off guard. If you call me one more time, I _swear_ I will make sure you can never talk again!"

The class shivered from her glare. She got up and left, while the bell rang right when she open the sliding door. She headed to the hallways until she found the one classroom she was looking for.

* * *

"Shit… I'm screwed."

No one made a single noise. Most people were just confused and in shock. It took them about another ten seconds to process what the two teens just said. What happened next was how you say… _chaos_.

"What. The. Fuck. This can't be true."

"Lies! They just look similar… right?"

"No. Way. She's too… Mikan-ish to be a singer. She can't sing! She always just does piano during the lessons."

The chatter didn't die down until Jinno slammed the door open. His face was furious.

"Everyone quiet down right _now_! Do you know how much of a ruckus you're making?! I can hear you from _upstairs_. Now I better not hear another peep or I'm assigning double-no triple- homework tonight."

The teachers switched out as Narumi gave a nervous smile and left. Jinno walked to the front of the room and started barking orders. He looked extra annoyed today.

"Sit down and take out last night's assignment. I better see your notes out too!"

After that, the usual happened. Mikan gets detention from not doing her homework. Check. Natsume sleeps in class. Check. Jinno throws chalk at Natsume and they get into a fight. Check.

But one could still feel the tension in the room. Once the bell rang it would be complete hell.

Minutes later, the bell signaling lunch time sounded. Jinno left the room after dismissing the class.

Right before Mikan was bombarded with questions, the door opened yet again and the students quieted because they thought Jinno was there to yell again. But instead of the teacher was a girl with short hair. She came in with a scowl on her face.

"Oi! Where the hell are you guys? Stupid people put us in different classes."

"Yuuki-chan! Over here!" Akira waved her over.

"Don't call me '-chan' yarou! Where's Miki?"

"O-over here Yu-chi…" After being called Miki yet another time, there was no way she was getting out of this…

"The teachers here suck. Why do you even like this school? I wouldn't have come if this place wasn't elite. I don't get why it's so hard to get into. "

"Well that's why we did the concert, you idiot. It was a freaking bribe because Miki didn't want to go to our school. Jeez!" Ryou snorted under his hood. He wore a hoodie over his uniform so people wouldn't question the long hair. He didn't like to talk about it. Even Haru didn't criticize his 'terrible fashion sense'. He did it once and regretted it at the end.

"Ryou! You didn't have to say that out loud! Mou!" Mikan pouted.

"Stop fighting guys! You're such a disgrace I shouldn't allow you to even be in the same room as me!" Akira made a face as background roses and sparkles came up, like in a shoujo anime.

The others just sighed. He could be a real idiot at times.

"Why do you put your hair in those pigtails anyway Miki? It makes you look like a grade schooler. Go take'em off Akira!" Haru expressed with distaste.

"Wait! No I-"

Before she could react, Akira reached over and pulled of the strawberry hair ties. Her long brunette hair cascaded down her shoulders until they reached her waist.

"Mou! Give them back baka! I'm gonna go over and-"

She was cut off by Haru shaking his head and walking over. He took his fedora off his head and placed it on hers.

"If you want something on your head so bad, you can have this." He sighed.

"B-but it's not the same!" Mikan got small tears on the corners of her eyes. "You can be such an idiot sometimes Akira!"

"You know you love this idiot though." He smirked at her.

_Flashback_

_The band was on tour to Tokyo-Mikan said she was sick-where they were having their concert._

"_Thanks for coming to our concert! We hope you had a great-"_

_Akira interrupted her._

"_-time! But we have one more song for you tonight!"_

_She had a confused look on her face when Haru and Ryou started playing foreign notes to a song that she wasn't familiar with._

"Love Somebody"

_Akira:_

I know your insides are feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way

You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeah.

_The last notes faded out and Akira walked over to Miki._

"_I really like you, Miki. I know you just broke up with that guy and might not want a relationship right now, but will you go out with me?"_

_Her eyes widened and she jumped onto him and they embraced._

"_Hell yeah I will! Took you long enough to ask you bastard!" Mikan had small tears in the corner of eyes. _

_Haru and Ryou had similar thoughts… that Akira had better take care of her, or they would steal her away. They would never admit it, but they had feelings for her. The two knew that she already liked Akira, though. It was a lost cause._

_End_

"Unfortunately… I do. But seriously, you are an idiot."

"Well I'm your idiot of course!" They were about to kiss when they were interrupted.

"Guys you know you're in public, right? In a classroom full of people. At a school."

"Oops…"

Her classmates were watching. She had lots of explaining to do.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song or lyrics, it is by Maroon5.**

**Anyone notice I'm obsessed with that band yet? Yeah, thought so xD**

**Yeah I know… I postponed the 'explaining themselves part AGAIN xD Hope I'm not dragging it on too much . It WILL be in the next chapter though ^^**

**Update also took an extra day because well I started the chapter… But then I went to go watch Attack on Titan. Freaking Awesome. Reading manga ATM**

**Review Please :D I don't know if my threats are going to work anymore but I'll do it anyway :3 LOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I will hurt you **

… **JK :P But a review will seriously make my day +.+**


End file.
